1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage converting circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dual mode voltage converting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a voltage converting circuit is provided for supplying an output voltage with a regulated level from a DC voltage source. In practice, the converted output voltage may be higher or lower than the original DC voltage source.
The voltage converting circuit may be operated in a pulse frequency modulation (PFM) mode or a pulse width modulation (PWM) mode. However, when the voltage converting circuit is operated in the PFM mode, the voltage converting circuit in a heavy loading condition may suffer from generating the output voltage with a great ripple, such that the output voltage has poor performance.